


Their Blossoming Affair

by Mini_Muffins



Series: Their Illicit Affair [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BusinessPersephone, Developing Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, SlightlyDomHades, SlightlyOOC, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Muffins/pseuds/Mini_Muffins
Summary: “Hades,” she whispered because she couldn’t seem to find the voice to do much else. She gently pulled away from him after letting him take another kiss. “You know we have to stop…”She trailed off as she met his eyes, seeing something more sparked in them, something she hasn’t really seen from her collected and restrained lover. She had seen desire in that brilliant blue; she had seen love, longing, lust, and need. She had seen his dominant side come out, but it was still so controlled and self-possessed.But this was darker. No less heated but a lot less controlled.But as soon as the thought came, it was swept away when his mouth curved in one of his easy grins. A grin that would have been completely playful, had it not been for the fact that his eyes still held that wild glint. The combination just made him look a little… dangerous.And incredibly sexy.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Their Illicit Affair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Their Blossoming Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially part three to "Their Illicit Affair".
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, check it out here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438830
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

“No kissing at work, little goddess,” he said with satisfaction as he watched her blink in surprise when he put his finger between them just as their lips would have touched. “Do you want me to get sent to human resources? You may not technically work here, but I still most certainly do.”

A sly grin grew across his face when she huffed and reluctantly pulled away. She didn’t go far, however, as her eyes widened a little and looked pleadingly into his.

“Just one quick one? No one is here.”

“Sweetness, I can’t believe I’M being the strong one here,” he grumbled, then narrowed his gaze when she ran her hands down his chest. In the silence of the supply room, he could hear her silky touch over the material of his suit as his eyes followed the motion. His eyes met hers and he could feel her desperation for him.

_Fuck._

Utterly defeated, he licked his lips once as he glanced towards the door again. Then he looked down at her and held up one finger. “One little kiss. A quick one.”

When she brightened with those doe eyes, he had wrapped her up again for a kiss that rapidly turned into anything but little or quick. Internally he groaned, even as he growled into her mouth when her lips parted to deepen it.

_We’re so doomed._

Whimpering into the kiss as she looped her arms around his neck, her hands tangled into the hair at the base of his neck. Drawing him closer as the kiss deepened, the taste of him tingled over her tongue as they met.

Need spread like fire through her belly. Lightheaded enough to forget or just not care where they were, she pushed him into a nearby chair and crawled into his lap. She giggled when she found him more than willing to welcome her. Her legs straddled his hips until she was seated in just the right spot to feel his arousal throbbing against her rear. The way that affected her, she couldn’t even begin to describe it.

And he was doing it now, lips parting from hers to leave her gasping one second and whimpering the next when his teeth nipped at her neck. The shock of it turned into a liquid spread of desire that had her grip on his shirt tightening and her hips rolling as she surrendered herself to him. She savored the feeling of his hands as they slid down her back, curved around her ass, and cupped tightly to lift her higher against him. Giving himself easier access as he rained tiny kisses along her neck, and then catching her lower lip between his teeth for a gentle, lingering pull that made her wish horribly that they weren’t in the supply room in the middle of Underworld Corp.

“Hades,” she whispered because she couldn’t seem to find the voice to do much else. She gently pulled away from him after letting him take another kiss. She watched him watching her as she stepped away, both breathing in quick, deep pants. “You know we have to stop…”

She trailed off with wide eyes when his eyes met hers, intensely boring into her. He slowly got up and walked intimidatingly in her direction. Something more sparked in his eyes, something she hasn’t really seen from her collected and restrained lover. She had seen desire in that brilliant blue; she had seen love, longing, lust, and need. She had seen his dominant side come out, but it was still so controlled and self-possessed.

But this was darker. No less heated but a lot less controlled.

But as soon as the thought came, it was swept away when his mouth curved in one of his easy grins. A grin that would have been playful, had it not been for the fact that his eyes still held that wild glint. The combination just made him look a little… _dangerous_.

And INCREDIBLY sexy.

She tried to hold her ground as she breathed in his cologne, only to find herself nudged back a step when he bumped her chest. She felt the door against her back and swallowed the moan that threatened to rise when he pressed close against her with his hands flat against the door on either side of her to trap her. She almost felt like her world had been swallowed by his. The mouth that came in for a kiss skipped right past sweet and slow, driving heat down her spine until the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

His mouth swallowed the moan that finally did spill out from her, along with any trepidation as their tongues met with aggressive fervor that had her forgetting reason. His touch was a little rougher than before when his hands moved to her hips, his kiss more intense, that edge of danger heightened by the odd sense of aggression that was pouring off of him.

And for some reason, she loved it.

“Hades,” she said weakly when he let her breath again. She felt one of his hands slide between their bodies, felt those talented fingers slip the first loop of her belt before she could gather enough breath to speak again. “Hades, we have to stop. We can’t… Ah!”

Her body was listening about as well as he was, and she barely managed to muffled the cry when she felt his hand shifted to cup between her thighs. She could feel her own heat, her own need spinning out of control, so she didn’t doubt that he could when he pressed the pad of his palm upward until the pressure caused pleasure to spread from her core. The fact that it was reminiscent of the first time he had touched her only heightened her arousal. It was almost as if he were inviting her to relive their first rendezvous. But only this time, instead of her pushing for it, he was.

She wanted him. She wanted him so much that it felt like she would burn up from the inside out, and it took her a moment to gather her will enough to try one more time before she knew she would surrender.

“Please, Hades. We have to wait.”

She realized the moment she said ‘please’ was the moment he stopped, almost frozen for a few seconds. As if realizing what he was doing for the first time. He released in a heavy breath and pressed close to her. This press, however, was not one intent on further seducing her much to her relief. Or frustration, depending on which part of her she was thinking with at the moment.

He drew his palm from between her thighs and slid it up her hips to cup her waist. Then he pressed the top of his head to the cool surface of the door beside her own. “I’m sorry, sweetness.”

“Don’t be,” she murmured lightly and leaned into him. “You know I…”

“If you tell me you want me inside you, I’m going to lose it,” he groused playfully, raising his head to look down at her with an expression that was half playful, half apologetic, and all blended with the same need that must have been written all over her own face.

“Okay, okay,” she said and grinned as she met his eyes. She watched as he chuckled and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose, before drawing away from her.

It wasn’t there anymore. That wild glint, that dangerous edge. It made her realize how much he held back to appear composed and collected.

“Ugh, with you going back to your office, this day is going to feel _so_ long,” he groaned when he slipped away from her and turned to where they had been sitting. He made a less than graceful adjustment to the front of his pants, which he had at least waited to do until he was facing away. Then he swept his arm down to grab the ID badge he had left on the floor where the kiss had started.

“Controlling ourselves isn’t going to be as easy as I thought,” she said, glancing down and realizing that he had managed to undo the belt to her skirt completely. A little huff escaped her as she flushed from ear to ear while he turned to face her with one brow quirked upward.

“You thought this was going to be easy? Goddess of Spring, I think I might just be insulted,” he said with an offended look as he clipped his ID badge into his breast pocket. “I had no doubt my patience and will would be tested. You are _terribly_ gorgeous.”

She sent him a heatless glare as she buckled her belt again, and started to make things right with her outfit, finding that she needed to tug her skirt back into place, as well as smooth down her hair and wipe away some stray make-up. He had been a busy king.

“And I suppose that makes this my fault?”

“Of course it’s your fault, little goddess,” he said as he stepped closer again, and she let out a surprised snort of laughter into her hand when he clasped his hands together at one side of his cheek. The starry-eyed look he cast her way must have been something he had practiced quite a bit in the mirror before he let out his best impersonation of her. “ _Oh, your majesty! Just one short one? No one is here_.”

“I did not call you ‘your majesty,’” she laughed, shoving at his chest to push him back a step when he came a little too close for her current state of mind to handle. “And keep your distance there, _your highness_. You have a very dangerous set of hands.”

“Which I promise to keep as far from you as possible,” he said, raising two fingers in a scout salute. “Until I’m off of work. All the while thinking of what I’m going to be doing to you with these hands once I get you alone tonight... Did I mention that this is going to be a long day?” His dramatics caused her to giggle.

Just like her, he was frustrated but not annoyed or upset; trying to defuse the desire that still sparked between them with an almost tangible intensity. Gods, how could she _not_ be crazy about him? She stepped close to him, and tugging him down by the tie, gave the light kiss she should have given him before. Short, sweet, and to show him how much she adored his antics.

When she broke it with a soft ‘Mmm’ of appreciation, she watched him stand there, still leaning forward for a moment with his eyes closed and his arms limp as he swayed just a bit, and grinned.

“Come on, let’s get you to work so I can go spend the day finalizing some paperwork,” she said and popped the door open just a bit for a quick peek outside to make sure no one happened by. She pushed it opened to step outside and waved for him to follow.

“Oh right, your new hires. With all of the brain cells you just fried, I forgot.” She couldn’t help the eye roll he provoked, as she chuckled at him.

* * *

**_ Later that evening _ **

* * *

“Are you going to invite me in, goddess?”

The fact that he murmured the question while his chin rested on top of her head from behind, standing at her front door as she dug through her purse for her keys, almost made her laugh. “Why, Hades, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were stalking me,” she joked.

He chuckled, “No, I _happened_ to stop by at this time PURELY by coincidence. I thought you would’ve gotten home from work already.” His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, affectionately. She giggled, “I know, I’m joking. I had to stay late to finish up my new hires' onboarding documents. We have quite a few.” She finally found the keys in her purse and pulled them out.

But her giggle was interrupted when his hands then slid up the length of her torso. Then, even as her legs started to weaken, his fingers brushed lightly along the sensitive skin inside of each. The sensation caused heat to bloom, her heart starting to race as her skin flushed. She had to bite her lower lip and close her eyes for a moment to keep the moan from being as loud as she wanted it to be. And it certainly didn’t help when the warmth of his breath trickled down the back of her neck before she felt his teeth graze her skin. The wave of tingles that sent down her spine made her attempt to muffle her moan come out as a strangled whimper.

“I-I’m never going to get this door open,” she whispered once she could form coherent thought again. Trying to steady her voice was a losing battle when his mouth moved to one of her ears and gave a little nibble. “Well maybe not opening the door wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing in the world. At least that way I won’t have to invite such a stalker into my home.”

She felt his grin spread before he drew back just far enough so that she could still feel how close he was. She heard him pick up her bags as she managed to get the key into the lock.

She was excited. Nervous, even. Why it felt like she was letting him into her apartment for the first time all over again she didn’t understand. Then again, no one had ever made her feel like the king behind her did, emotionally or physically.

He stepped in close to her in a full suit which filled her with unrepentantly lustful thoughts; the same work uniform that she had imagined peeling him out of at least a few dozen times when she first laid her eyes on him. She reached around him to flick the light switch on the wall, filling the living room with light before turning to walk into the living room. But the sight she saw caused her keys to slip from her grasp and drop to the ground as her hands came up to cover her muzzle, “Oh!”.

The shock was followed just as quickly by the swell of too many emotions and thoughts for her to even begin to sort when she realized what she was seeing. Her collection of stuffed animals was sitting neatly arranged upright on the couches. In each of their arms was varying assortments of treats and flowers. It was an incredibly colorful and delicious sight and must have taken _a while_ to set up.

Her hands dropped and rested against her racing heart, and any words she had were stuck in her throat. She spun to face her king, to thank him, and almost ran into him and the bouquet of chocolate-covered fruits he held in his hands. He looked down at her with a smile that was pleased by her initial reaction as she reached out to accept it when he offered.

“You lying scoundrel. It was NOT a coincidence that you _happened_ to show up at the same time I got home.” He gave a shrug of indifference that he obviously didn’t feel when he looked down at her with sparkling eyes and a smirk on his face.

“I’m so surprised! No one’s ever done this for me before.” She held his gaze as she brought the bouquet of the treats to her nose, closing her eyes to breathe in the sweet scent for a moment. She savored it for a moment before she opened her eyes to the reality of the god in front of her.

“Wait, what? Really?” He looked playfully offended at the very idea of her being shocked. “You didn’t think me capable of being romantic?”

She wasn’t even capable of keeping the grin off her face as she responded with, “Nope!”. She walked towards the couch and began looking at each stuffed animal, smelling the delicious scent of treats and flowers. It made her feel giddy as delighted laughter bubbled from her. She was being a little ridiculous about the whole thing, she thought, but really couldn’t find a reason to care.

“How dare you think so lowly of a _king_ ,” he teased, and she turned to watch him place his hand over his heart, shaking his head with an overplayed earnest expression. “I’m absolutely _wounded._ ”

Another titter of laughter escaped her as she gathered the previous bundle of sweets to store in the kitchen. As she walked towards her kitchen countertop, she felt his presence close behind her. Once she stopped at the counter, both arms spun her around and wrapped around her to draw her close. She leaned into the warm and solid form of him with a need that went far deeper than physical desire.

He sighed contently before softly saying, “You make me so happy.” She softly gasped at his words as she felt the whisper of his breath over her lips before he brushed his against them softly, and the fact that it still caused those butterflies in her stomach to go mad made her mind go blank.

She smiled before pushing her lips into his for a kiss, which he then deepened. The parting of his lips as he angled his head against hers and the meeting of tongues caused that flickering spark of nervous desire to ignite into a darker ache of slowly growing need. His hands slipped back to cup her rear to lift her. The feeling that came with the motion as he carried her to her bed was so novel that it alone was enough to make her head swim for a moment, forcing her to break the kiss to catch her breath. And even catching her breath was a challenge when his momentarily unoccupied mouth dropped to her neck as he lowered her to the sheets. The glide of a warm, gentle tongue down her neck had her mouth dropping open in a sigh that was as much content as it was arousal. “I’m still not entirely convinced this isn’t some amazing dream.”

Her cheeks flared hot with a blush when she felt him go still for a few breaths, only to raise his head and look down at her with a grin spreading over his face. His eyes were perked, head tilted just a bit, teeth showing in the grin. All of it just had ‘delighted king’ written all over him. She quickly took it back, “Um, I didn’t actually mean to say that out loud, so you can omit that from the record.”

“Oh, is that what I can do?” His tone had dropped to a sly note, and she felt the quiver in her belly when his hands moved to her shoulders and the sound of her blouse’s zipper unzipping was followed by the loosening of her shirt. She hadn’t even known he knew how to take it off, but clearly, he had paid attention when she did because his nimble fingers then loosened her belt and she arched her back off of the mattress to allow him to slide it away, along with her skirt. It hit the floor with a light thump as he tossed it aside. “You have very complicated dreams, little goddess. Very pleasant ones from my perspective. But you have to tell me: what would you do if you woke up and this was just a dream, hm?”

“Aside from wallowing in self-pity and frustration?” She had more but lost the train of thought and released a little whimper when his hands slid under her undershirt. He spread his fingers over her belly and upwards along her chest, just seeming to savor the shape of her body under his hands for a long moment. She relished the feeling for a few seconds before opening her eyes and realizing that he was right above her and watching her.

She was about to let out a sly remark but noticed a different look in his eyes. All smugness had vanished and was replaced with nothing but sincerity. He looked like he had something on his mind.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

A few moments of silence passed as they gazed into each other’s eyes before he revealed,

“I love you, Persephone.”

She blinked at him in surprise.

She couldn’t say she was _shocked_. Their unofficial and unstated “friends-with-benefits” status had felt like so much more for _months_. They literally spent _all_ their free time together _._ _Of course, this was gonna happen_.

And maybe she knew it would. Maybe they both knew it would. And they couldn’t have cared less.

“I love you, too, Hades.”

He responded by letting out a breath she didn’t know he was holding in and said, ”Thank GODS.” She snorted and asked, “Are you actually relieved? Did you really think I wouldn’t? How could I not?”

He chuckled before saying it again, “I love you so much.”

  
She then kissed him, languid and loving, before saying, “I love you, too.”

He continued the kiss, but bruisingly this time, and she grew excited at his energy.

“Sweetness,” he breathed against her lips, as she began to undo his tie and button-up. “I want you.”

“I know,” she said, breathily, “I want you, too. Desperately.”

“I want you to promise me something though,” he said, making her quiver at the unfairness of asking her to promise something _now_ , when she was virtually naked on her bed while undressing him.

But a giddy thrill shot through her when he began moving back towards her crotch and slid his hand up the back of her calf, then behind her knee to lift it and place it on his shoulder. His eyes rose to meet hers, and she saw the same thing she had seen in the supply room: something hungry and wild behind his eyes. He continued in a low voice that was roughened, lingering just on the edge of a growl. “If this is a dream, and you wake up? Don’t wallow. Go find me. I can’t imagine there is a reality where I _don’t_ love you.”

“Hades,” she breathed, reaching down to run her hands through his hair. The urgency in her grew as the heat between her legs was assaulted by almost-touches. He was so close to her that she could feel the humidity of his breath against her core, but though she could see the hunger in his eyes, he seemed intent on driving her insane by turning to nip at her inner thigh. She felt his hand again, on her other leg this time, drawing it up and over his shoulder. She wanted to take it further, wanted to wrap her legs around his neck, urging him forward, begging him if she needed to. She swallowed thickly instead, her eyes never leaving his. “And what if you’re the one dreaming?”

“I know I’m not dreaming, little goddess,” he said and chose that moment to nudge the heated pink flesh of her folds with the tip of his tongue. She didn’t even have time to try to muffle the sound that escaped her, a sound that was somewhere between a question and moan of surprised pleasure. It had only taken moments to get here - with his head between her legs and the lingering pleasure of his brief kiss warming her core - but now his pace was _torture_.

“H-How do you know?”

“I dream about you often enough to know the difference,” came his reply, and he dipped his mouth forward and replaced the world she knew with one of sensation and need.

His teasing seemed to be finished, and now he seemed intent on following the hunger she saw in his eyes as he dropped his gaze down. The first real, long taste he took caused her fingers to tighten her grip on his hair as the warmth of his tongue dragged over her folds. The ache was already so intense that it was almost painful, and a low whimper escaped her as her thighs tried to squeeze closed for a moment. His eyes rose to her instantly, watching her as his hands moved to slide down the top of each thigh. The touch was gentle, almost comforting, and was mimicked by the much softer brush of his tongue that followed. It caused a tingle of pleasure as the slick sensation and warmth soothed away the ache, replacing it with a slower burn.

Even though she could see the need in him, see how much he wanted her, he took his time again. Building on that gentle pressure of his tongue on her flesh until the nearly painful ache grew into the simple ache of need. It allowed her to surrender herself to him, to fall back onto the bed, and arch her hips to meet him with more urgency as he pressed deeper. She muffled her moan with a fist to her mouth and a knuckle caught between her teeth, her eyes falling closed as she allowed herself to feel every seemingly lazy stroke. Lazy strokes from a tongue that withdrew to lightly play along her outer lips, building the need for more before pressing deeper than before, causing sparks to flicker behind closed lids as she released a cry that might have been his name. She couldn’t think clearly enough to define what she was feeling, to wonder how long she lay under his hands, or to fight against it to prolong what she knew was coming.

Feeling it as a tightening in her belly before the pleasure even really struck home, a flutter of muscles as she gave in to the desire to cross her legs behind his head to drag him closer as she felt the beautiful pressure begin to rise. Pleasure became need, and need became a desperate rise as she opened her eyes to look at him, intending to plead with him not to stop.

Whatever cries had begun were stopped when she saw the eyes that watched her; eyes that were not tender or kind. The shock of wild red eyes locked on her would have made her stop, try to think, try to understand under any other circumstance. Before she could think twice about it, a surge of lust swept through her as he slid his ravenous tongue deeper before completely devouring her.

“Hades! Oh my..! Gods!”

She had never felt anything like the orgasm that rolled over. This was more intense on an entirely new level. Different. A driving heat that sent little shocks of pleasure throughout her limbs, making her burn so hot that it was almost painful. It all centered on an intoxicating pleasure as her sex squeezed down around the hungry tongue, forcing her to rise from the bed and desperately try to grasp at his shoulders, his ears, the large hands that still held her thighs. Anything to give her a piece of reality to hold onto as her mind felt like it was flying apart. With nothing solid to hold onto, all she managed to do was scream his name and tighten her legs to raise her hips against the mouth so passionately attacking her.

She wasn’t sure if she passed out for a few seconds, or if she had simply closed her eyes and been unable to think as the aftershocks of pleasure continued to roll through her. What she did know what that she could feel her own heartbeat, quick and hard, inside of her own chest. She could hear the rustle of cloth, the falling of a zipper, and panting breaths that were not her own. She was also very aware that she was alone on the bed. The absence of his mouth between her thighs and the touch of his hands and even just the breath of him close to her made her whimper as a lonely, empty feeling started to rise.

But the moment she managed to open her eyes to look for him, her vision was filled with blue, and the loneliness was replaced with the weight of her king on top of her. Large hands were urgent as he dragged her to the center of the bed, and hers were just as urgent as she reached up to fumble with the zipper of his pants.

She looked up into the newly red eyes of her partner, his eyes so different from the gentle god he had been that morning. But she wasn’t afraid. Not for one second. How could she be when he leaned over her, and both strong hands cupped her face to draw her into a kiss. A deep kiss that sent all doubts skittering away as she managed to release that last button and shove his pants and underwear down. She returned the kiss with as much passion as she could give. Then she parted her thighs willingly, wrapped them around his hips to let him know that she needed him in her _now_.

The honesty of his words, the words he just confessed to her were so intensely true. He had been wrong to believe that having her would never lead to stronger feelings. To _love_.

Seeing her, touching her, holding her with feelings of love and contentment eased all worries that clouded his mind. Being with her, he had been able to relax fully for the first time in a long time. He could finally let go.

The pleasure on her face, the love in her eyes gave him life as he had watched her move around the apartment, a feeling that had not stopped him while taking her to the bed.

He felt control slip further just from watching her writhe on the bed, hearing those passionate sounds she made as he took his fill of her. His focus of the world narrowed to the single figure of the goddess, the impossibility of her love, and the pleasure she took in his touch. The fact that she accepted his need and returned it just as intensely.

He immediately began to pound into her and she shattered beneath him. He could feel the bed hitting the wall as he thrusted into her frantically. It almost worried him that he was being too rough before she cried his name and was rising to grip at him. He felt the desperate slide of her hands through the hair around his ears as she tried to find purchase before falling back.

His pace was relentless as he tried to get more and more of her. The flavor of the Persephone deepened and sweetened as her body writhed and bucked against him. She tightened the grip of her legs around him and the incredible heat of her sex was so inviting, so needed, that he couldn’t resist. His hips continued to thrust forward hungrily. A blissful groan was torn from his throat as his hips met hers.

She couldn’t stop moaning about how good it was and how he was, by far, the only one who could do this to her. He cursed profusely at that praise, and kissed her with fervent need, and continued to enter her with urgent thrusts. She could feel him on her clit, and she was lost in his intensity. His instinct hold back surrendered to her as he couldn’t stop himself from going faster.

His hands moved to grip the bed on either side of her to anchor them and she clung to him. Every breath came with some sound: load moans and gasps from her, throaty grunts and groans from him. He was rougher than he normally would have thought to be, but even when it seemed he might ease the pace she refused to accept it. Her hips rose to him, her hands dragged through his skin, her voice urging him to go deeper, thrust harder. And it wasn’t a pace meant to last. Her head was thrown back, and the increasingly desperate cries spilled from her.

She didn’t give him the chance to even consider slowing down as she clenched around him. Giving her what she wanted, giving himself what he wanted, he drove himself into her with shorter, quicker, urgent thrusts of his hips.

It only took a moment after that for the bliss of release to overcome them. The ache that had grown through the day and reached its height when they confessed their love for each other was finally released when he emptied himself into his trembling lover.

They stayed like that for a long moment. And for the longest time, they felt no desire to do anything more than breathe each other in.

After a long, blissful silence, Persephone was the one who spoke first.

“How are we going to tell my mother?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what else you'd like to see!
> 
> The plot for this was inspired by one of the first few fics (and one of my favorites) I've ever read. So, shout out to that fic, along with all the other fanfictions on this site I've been reading for years, which inspired and taught me so much.
> 
> Feedback is VERY appreciated!


End file.
